


Averno Invernal

by thenomansland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenomansland/pseuds/thenomansland
Summary: Tony Stark recibe una llamada anónima que resucitará a demonios de antaño.





	Averno Invernal

 

**I**

 

28'11'68

New York

 

 

Tempestad, divinidad hórrida para lo melifluo de su oteo, combatiente sonoro de lo tarareado en parsimonia. El suspiro murió a sus labios, sin embargo, la sinfonía resucitó entre rescoldos de un aburrimiento y una mueca que aspiró a ser un visaje de sombría orfandad, soterrado en las paredes de su despacho, cediendo insoportablemente a las entrañas del silencio. Fue así como, noctívago él, se supo condenado a un mísero, mudo titilar; un éter del pasado para atormentar su ser presente.

 

La vía telefónica fluyó enrevesada, y la rítmica del medio se produjo, por primera vez en una larga temporada. Tony, con una de sus manos sujeta al borde de la puerta, se volvió hacia el teléfono sobre el escritorio justo detrás de él, hallándose a punto de abandonar la oficina, dando por concluida su insípida jornada laboral. Su ceño se frunció ante la inopinada llamada, suponiendo una equivocación, o un sencillo despiste en los horarios marcados. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de no atender a aquello, regresando sobre sus pasos en dirección al sonido constante, un evidente gesto de desconcierto plasmándose en su faz.

 

Tras llevar la bocina a su oído, ladeando la cabeza en un amago de espontaneidad, un estremecimiento se principió en cada una de sus percepciones; una inquietud como el desconocido inicio de su pesar. Reparó en la errática respiración al otro lado de la línea, un conjunto de plañidos lúgubres que ensordecieron al propio sosiego, acechando una debida contestación por lo que distinguió en el tono femenino del rumoreo. Él aguardó, entreabriendo los labios en una reservada hesitación a colgar, instada su acción ante la frenesí de las exhalaciones.

 

—Tony Stark —habló finalmente la mujer anónima, fungiendo su llamado de una presentación que correspondía al aludido.

 

El detective, atónito enteramente, resguardó sus palabras, presionando sus labios en un rictus por impulso irrefrenable, ciñendo su palma a la glacial materia del teléfono. La extrañeza engulló su temple, simulando un soporte sobre la prolija madera, con la palma libre tamborileando exasperada frente a la curiosidad tétrica, tensándose como fruto del desconocimiento.

 

—Subsanará su traición. —Ella prosiguió, entrecortada por un lamento desgarrador—. Su creación subsanará su traición, Señor Stark  —repitió jadeante.

 

El de brunas hebras recibió lo dicho a fuer de un impacto insolente, contrayendo su corazón en ardorosas cenizas, empuñando su mano contra la superficie bajo ésta para manifestar el desacuerdo, el rimbombante pánico que se consumó en la cruel integridad de su interior. Quiso protestar, aspirando a la clemencia que creyó merecer, recobrando su invulnerabilidad a amenazas de quienes habían pagado su condena a sus manos. No obstante, con las fauces en un ínfimo titubeo, el eco llegó a su captación auditiva, atronando en un escalofrío menesteroso.

 

La firmeza de la caminata no presenciada le hendió hasta los huesos, tragando saliva con pesadez, deduciendo a trote de celeridad la posible aparición detrás de las palabras intimidantes. La mujer contrastó la afasia con un alarido pletórico de desgracia, y Stark tuvo la capacidad de comprender la súbita lejanía de sus súplicas, recreando la escena en su prestigiosa mente: un cuerpo siendo arrastrado lejos de una redención indigna, un atisbo falso de compasión. Escuchó la recarga inaudita del armamento, seguido de un sollozo macabro por la fémina, y una bala mortífera, merodeando por su destino.

 

Anthony apretó los párpados, trastornado en el efecto de los sucesos, distanciándose del auricular con mera lástima. Pudo reconocer entonces los vocablos ultimados de la víctima, enaltecimiento furtivo de algo letal, un «Hail Hydra» royendo el préstamo de sus oídos, marcas de zancadas violentas acercándose y, de pronto, una carencia de resonancia, desamparado en la soledad ulterior de la llamada, impasible en su apócrifa fortaleza. El objeto resbaló de sus dígitos, cayendo a sus pies. Y, entretanto, él emprendió su trayecto de vuelta a su escondite, apresurándose en su marcha precipitada hacia el exterior.

 

 

  **II**

 

11'08'45

Base de Hydra

 

 

 

_ La alevosía se coronó con la cegadora claridad. Descubierto su rostro del paño, brutalmente privado de una respiración regular bajo el agua a la cual era sometido, absorbió una profunda bocanada de aire, sintiendo el modo violento en que su cuerpo, fatigado en extremos, fue arrastrado por los suelos y, más tarde, arrojado a la pared de una sala en completa soledad, jadeando cuando una descarga de dolor se apoderó de todo miembro, diluyéndose en una fase de tóxicos sentires y cólera inmunda. Tony, el rehén del instante, recargó el costado de su maltratado semblante a la firmeza del muro, adición de su mano persistente, y vagamente útil, para intentar recuperar la compostura. Un golpe férreo en sus costillas le devolvió a la real endeblez, retorciéndose en su lugar por la tortura. _

_ —Señor Stark —llamó el sujeto irreconocible, de cuclillas frente al nombrado—. No creo conveniente su reticencia. Un poco de su colaboración nos ahorraría métodos como estos. _

_ El doblegado hombre le escudriñó con indignación, escupiendo el rojo de su sangre en la nívea tez del otro, renegado a su piedad pretendida. Schmidt entornó los ojos, suspirando penosamente respecto al acto y tomando calmo el pañuelo en su bolsillo, aseando las manchas en su cara y señalando en un ademán a los guardias que podían retroceder. Pronto, y petrificado en su ladina observación, su mano condenó el cuello de Stark al rodearlo, sofocándole atrozmente mientras aquella mirada café insistió en no ceder a la súplica de su liberación, sonriendo pérfido el General. _

_ —Oh, Anthony —pausó, arrullando en murmullos los sonoros resuellos del mencionado—. Tienes el mismo descaro que tu padre solía tener. Pero, ¿en verdad necesitas que te recuerde a que lo llevó su insolencia? _

_ El más joven agitó la cabeza cual bestia enjaulada, consiguiendo que el adverso aflojase levemente el agarre, dándole la oportunidad de inspirar por aire, alejándose el superior al erguirse imperturbable delante del magnate. Cínico, Johann le miró, con las propias manos entrelazadas tras su espalda. _

_ —Tú lo asesinaste —bramó enronquecido, tomando en el asalto la sonrisa grande del otro hombre, despreocupado ante la declaración. _

_ —No hallarás remordimiento si es lo que has venido a buscar. _

_ —Buscaba venganza. _

_ Schmidt se rió, asaz plácido que otorgó a los presentes una inquietud ineludible, moviendo su cabeza en un indicio de divertida negación, canalla al reconocer su severo error. _

_ —Felicidades, Señor Stark —dijo—. Ofrezco mi clemencia hacia su patetismo asignándole la vacante que Howard dejó en nuestra organización. Bienvenido sea. _

_ Tony usurpó las agallas de levantarse de su martirio y encararle, calcinado por la furia producida, ardiendo en odio al revelar su potestad en un impacto obstaculizado por la palma del General, quien, sagaz, contraatacó en el uso de su cuchilla, perjudicando la _

_ mejilla del atrevido hombre en un corte apenas hondo. El herido gruñó y se prestó al tormento del daño, desmoronándose en un alarido a los pies del enemigo; brotando de sus entrañas un grito de guerra. Naciendo la íntima revolución. _

_ Él cobraría venganza. _

 

  **III**

 

28'11'68

New York

 

 

 

Sus pisadas fueron una propagación ascendente de arritmia al atravesar el umbral. Su lánguida figura se adentró en las tinieblas de la morada, tanteando con las puntas de sus pies los corredores extensos que conformaban la residencia. Para Tony, bastó perseguir la senda silente que se materializaba bajo el escaneo difuso de sus ojos, abriéndose paso ante una voluntad contrariada que clamaba por rehuir de la escena, no apto para lo que su conocimiento le había orillado a pensar. Tardíos, los intentos de situarse a través del manto pesaroso cesaron, paralizándose a la mitad de un pasillo previamente cándido.

 

Parpadeó un tris, agudizando su sentido en el estremecer impropio, tropezando con un sofá que se meció al compás de la abertura de la ventana, rugidos feroces cual golpeteo insensato, naciente del viento foráneo. Su temor se patentizó, y sin embargo, aprendió instantáneamente a combatir con la frente en alto lo que se avecinase, andando por la longitud del pasadizo, perdiéndose en salas de tenue, nocturna iluminación.

 

Después de un instante dubitativo, las suelas de su calzado reclamaron el crujido del piso, estático en su apostura osada; topándose con el desquicie fatal que se vio obligado a palpar. Un espectro de matiz se coló en la alcoba, traspasando la tersura de las cortinas carmesí, un color de exactitud inimitable con la comparación de la sustancia que contaminó la refinada caoba, emergiendo de las confinidades lacerantes de un cuerpo masculino, yaciente en el mar de su propio elixir de vida. Sangre, pura e insana, era el vestigio bosquejado en la recta, siniestra mueca de Steve, el vestigio álgido antes de la partida definida.

 

Tony retrocedió, las arcadas tan inevitables en el encuentro, estrujando su palpitante corazón en una cicatriz incurable. Asió al marco de la puerta, necesitando estabilizar sus emociones para girar el rostro, una vez más, a la violenta escena: su amante tendido, sin vida, en la superficie infecta de escarlata, tiñéndose su visaje morral en amargas lágrimas del crimen. Un sonido gutural, rabia imprescindible, manó de la garganta del magnate para derrocar su valentía, arrasando con la vitalidad de su esperanza, desplomándose de hinojos encima del fluido funesto.

 

Su aliento lo hurtó el sólo avizorar en la imagen visceral, lamentándose mientras el calor de sus palmas embestía la frialdad del asesinado, acunando su rostro en una caricia melancólica. Le arropó en la esbeltez de sus brazos, humedeciendo sus ropajes en una tonalidad rojiza, arriesgándose al acecho del homicida; entremezclándose en la interpretación viva de un despojo irremediable. Stark expresó su llanto en ruidos ásperos, acallando el gimoteo voraz en un ósculo sellado contra la frente de el Capitán, abrazándole en la impotente evocación de su apego.

 

Vociferó maldiciones, nombrándole como si fuese lo suficiente para arrebatarle de los brazos de la muerte y poder conservarlo en aquella vida en que se pertenecían mutuamente, mas no fue así. Irascible, corrompido por la venganza de su quebranto, elevó sus esferas de marrón sombrío, una travesía que desembocase en el responsable. Y tal como predijo desde la llamada recibida, cierto hombre se encontró ahí, cercano al alféizar, silencioso en el cúmulo de sombras.

 

—James —nombró Tony, sulfurado a merced de su contemplación inexpresiva, como si su mandato siguiese en pie luego de tantos lapsos y abandonos.

 

El susodicho permaneció de espaldas al delito, entregado a la solidez de su posición, no flaqueando sino hasta que su razonamiento se derramó en un movimiento aturdido, regresándole la mirada a quien le fulminaba con desprecio inexorable en los orbes derruidos de pleamar.

 

—No —concedió en una negativa, tornando su vista vacía al frente, encaminándose a la resquebrajadura inmensa en el cristal—. Soldado del Invierno. Ése es el nombre que me otorgaste.

 

Finalizó, lanzándose en aras de minimizar la esencia del riesgo en la caída libre, escabulléndose la silueta del panorama del detective, quien no hizo más que centrarse en el desastre desatado. La hambruna por el castigo eterno, correspondido en creces inenarrables.

 

 

  **IV**

 

03'09'45

Base de Hydra

 

 

 

_ La puerta de la putrefacta celda se abrió detrás del cuerpo casi inerte del genio, desperdigado entre los restos de su iris huecos, directos en un oteo a la nada absoluta, desleales a la promesa de salvación. Los pasos de los guardias se aproximaron a él, asiendo a los extremos de sus brazos para guiarle en el exterior, obligando al sujeto utilizado en dirección a la sala común de reuniones con Schmidt, seguramente quien le había convocado para la planeación y pronta realización de sus ideales. No emitió sonido alguno en el camino, la cabeza gacha por el pasillo, determinado en mermar los más tenues esfuerzos incluso si ello significaba darse por vencido en las torturas para suprimir su oposición. _

 

_ El par de hombres con esbeltez incuestionable le forzaron a enderezarse, espabilando a Stark de su ensueño de muerte cuando le empujaron dentro del umbral y sellaron nuevamente la compuerta, sin habla ni mayor estupefacción. Volteó su fisonomía en busca de los presentes, inquisitivo el gesto del General al indicarle que podía sentarse en un mórbido sofá, frente a una silla de una amalgama incómoda a simple vista, que retenía al próximo individuo de pruebas. _

 

_ —He escuchado que su apoyo a la causa ha disminuido cuantiosamente, Señor Stark —mencionó, encaminándose a espaldas de él con la copa de whisky balanceándose en sus manos—. Y he venido a pedirle el reconsiderar su abandono a los proyectos. _

 

_ No recibió una ínfima respuesta. El parlante chasqueó la lengua, engañosamente apenado por la manera sobrante de tratar, impulsar el coraje de su presa para exprimir más de su intelecto incomparable, sumiso en el dominio a la creación del armamento, renovado y en mayúscula magnitud, nocivo. _

 

_ —Bien. —Se detuvo su andar, justo a un costado del maniatado hombre, retirando de súbito el paño blanco que cubrió su rostro, pero no la mordaza que resguardó los plañidos—. Si yo no puedo convencerte de mejorar tu rendimiento, él sin duda lo hará. _

 

_ Y Anthony supo bien que no se equivocaba. Resquebrajándose en añicos al presenciar la imagen del rehén, se rió amargamente, ocultando el rostro en sus magulladas manos, disimulando el sonido simpático en cuanto se transmutó en un llanto de su renuncia a la estabilidad, conquistado por la entera melancolía de cada poro suyo. Su desahogo lo limitó a sollozos, salvajes gruñidos que aspiraron a ser suprimidos finalmente, reclamando la pena de la mortalidad, ya no importándole la mera existencia, la mera ansia a vivir. _

 

_ **«** Buck **»** , pensó, el nombre preponderante en toda reflexión llegado el anochecer, recordándole el motivo de su lucha diaria para su liberación; ahora indefenso aquél ante sus ojos. Con un puño frente a la boca, refrenando el reflejo a su clamoreo, alzó la vista, perdiéndose en la enervada tempestad de sus cerúleos, belleza calma que había sido arrebatada de la pleamar. Insensato entonces, se lanzó de rodillas al suelo, llorando contra el regazo de él mientras sus dedos aferraban al destrozado traje militar, pidiendo su perdón por hallarse involucrado en el insano asunto. _

 

_ Johann enfrascó sus ojos en un rodeo de fastidio, deshaciéndose del alcohol y dirigiéndose a la escena, ruinas de un antiguo amor, para imponer un fin, tirando de los ropajes de Stark para devolverle al sitio en el cuero del asiento, insoportable el sólo verles. Sus palmas aferraron a los hombros del antes magnate, masajeando en un despiste antes de exponer la maravilla de sus planes. _

 

_ —Mentes programadas para ser implacables, ¿puede usted imaginar su futura eficacia en misiones, aprecia cuán posible se vuelve lo fantástico a nuestras manos? —alardeó en un susurro hacia su oído, menospreciando el pánico del embaucado ajeno, ruin su rictus como efecto de los tirones por su escape—. Pero, ¿qué habremos de conseguir sin el magnífico Anthony Stark de nuestro lado? _

 

_ El aludido se volvió en la dirección contraria, acumulando resistencia para desistir a la persuasión de el General, escabulléndose del toque venenoso en un duelo de sumo descaro. Éste le analizó con elemental disgusto, no adepto al rechazo directo de sus afectos, sorprendiéndose cada vez con la persistente rebeldía del más joven. Schmidt tensó su mandíbula en una simulación de la rigidez de su primera víctima, expeliendo su aliento en una expresión vengativa. _

 

_ —Asesíname si es tu deseo —escupió, abnegado a las formalidades, absolutamente desintegrado su sano juicio—. Dáñale, y puedo prometer que te mataré con mis propias manos. _

 

_ Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una risotada ensordeciéndole, incipiente el mártir de el ruido, infernal el ardor de su ira infesta. Sin embargo, no se retractó de lo dicho en ningún perecedero tris, tieso cuando el opresor tomó entre sus dedos una pistola recién recargada, apuntándole sin titubeos. Tony tragó en seco, conteniendo un augurio de aspiración cuando la punta gélida se abrió paso en una caricia nefasta, escalofriante y trémulo en su yugo, abandonándose en la despedida del toque, la cual se alistó para enfilar una bala camino al de mirada zarco. _

 

_ —No juegues conmigo —sentenció—. Dos opciones: encuentra la forma de salvarle para nuestro beneficio, o déjale morir. Quizá con otro sujeto de pruebas la propuesta cause menor sentimentalismo. _

 

_ El contrario ejecutó una cauta fonomímica con la abertura titubeante de su boca, ciñendo sus belfos en una mueca estupefacta, silencioso durante el momento en que sus ojos buscaron los de James, apaciguando la frenesí propia, buscando razonar lo indiscutible del dígito sobre el gatillo. Dejó caer los párpados, asintiendo con la ligereza de su cara, no sabiendo la manera correcta de arrepentirse y luchar por una mejora auténtica. No obstante, desesperó por meditar un proceso con reversión, desbocado el pulso de su corazón. _

 

_ —Soldado del Invierno. —Él le bautizó, una remembranza hacia la relación que compartieron, una señal de amor transfigurada en horrores. _

 

_ Johann Schmidt no pudo estar más que complacido con la improvisación de su intelectual sirviente. Bucky Barnes, sucumbió en las cavilaciones despavoridas de su traición. Y, Tony Stark, consagró por primera vez su nombre a la inhumana vileza. _

 

                   

**V**

 

28'11'68

New York

 

 

 

El de nacientes canas cavó, ensartando la pala con el impulso de su pie entre la tierra, impaciente de velar el recóndito acertijo, enterrado en las profundidades de un bosque tenebroso. Así, a las partículas terrosas les deparó un desenlace de distancia fatal, descendiendo en una trayectoria curva, de espaldas al asolado detective. Su agotamiento se prestó a la manifestación, jadeando mientras se consumaba la expedición honda, limpiando las perlas de sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano constantemente.

 

En un golpe asestado a la irregular superficie, se precipitó a los suelos en una caída impredecible, concretando el proceso de excavación con sus propios dedos, no poseyendo el tiempo para ejecutar las acciones con serenidad, acorralado en la condena de angustia. Ahondó, las palmas sangrientas tiñéndose en una textura desproporcionada y lacerante, las prendas portadas impuras ante la suciedad entremezclada.

 

En cuanto el libro escarlata estuvo en sus dígitos finalmente, la infusión de fantasías y delirios máximos se desató, los fantasmas añejos danzaron en la cubierta de una estrella con cinco puntas, fúnebre la tonalidad bruna con la que estaba sellada. Pasó las cándidas páginas con grave inquietud, vestigios de lágrimas aún surcándole el rostro, plañidos endebles cuando la blancura sumió vieja caligrafía y reparó en que el reporte necesitado había sido despojado del objeto. Lo tiró lejos, y el eco hueco del tallo en que impactó le fulminó los pensamientos.

 

Un céfiro arropó su pánico, un susurro espectral del viento royó su fría orfandad, a sabiendas de que, faltantes las claves de control, no sería capaz de detener su propia, siniestra iniciativa. Se encogió en su sitio, apegando las rodillas al pecho y rodeándose a sí mismo en un abrazo de irreal clemencia, sujetando los fragmentos de su cordura antes de que estallasen en un colapso etéreo.

 

Le vio ahí, insoportablemente imponente, fantasmagórica su presencia. Había esperado tanto, ilusiones rotas de un amor enfermizo... Y se percató que Steve Rogers no era el último de sus alientos, mucho menos la memoria radiante de una clandestina fruición. «Bucky...», pero la belleza del sobrenombre feneció en fonomímica de sus fauces, atestado de triste adversidad.

 

—Siempre lo lamentaré... —profesó Stark, inconmensurable la sinceridad de sus palabras.

 

La figura espectral del hombre se acercó a él, distinguida del ropaje con el cual le observó horas atrás, el uniforme prolijo y militar de su verdadero amado bajo el embozo atroz del Soldado del Invierno; aquello corrompido por la genuina esperanza de rescatarle. Se posicionó de cuclillas delante de la fortaleza corporal del detective, observándole con un júbilo prematuro en su mirada, sonriéndole amplio y tiñendo sus labios en pizcas de descaro inherente. Tony ahogó un gimoteo de frustración, obnubilado en la vesania de su ensueño, dejándose hacer cuando la petición de Barnes fue buscar su semblante y acunarlo entre sus manos, un mimo de exorbitante antigüedad.

 

No emitió respuesta alguna, mucho menos necesitó de ello. Sobrecogidos ambos en el roce de sus pieles, el de esferas miel se desenvolvió de la prisión enervante, buscador de socorro en los brazos de su entelequia, empuñando las prendas de él en un apego de apresurada necesidad. El otro le amparó en un abrazo calmoso, exteriorizando su amago de desconcierto a la debilidad, pero comprendiéndolo por igual, acariciando entonces los cabellos brunos, manchados de raíces platinadas.

 

Cuán perenne habría sido la espera de volver al hogar que su amante representaba.

 

Inadvertidos, los dedos del soldado anhelaron palpar las facciones maduras de su compañía, tomando el mentón masculino para definir el cansancio de sus orbes, el rojizo infernal que derramó el escozor de sus lágrimas. James contempló atento la obra maestra de un corazón hecho añicos, lamentándose profundamente mientras sus labios reclamaban los indomables de él: un beso para expresar más allá de sinfonías vocales; un beso para afianzar a la temprana muerte de su unión.

 

El apolíneo cuerpo se esfumó en cuanto las pestañas húmedas del detective cayeron, perdiéndolo todo en un sempiterno instante. Se negó a lo colateral de su desaparición, asiendo angustiosamente al elegante ropaje que, despacio y sin remedio, flaqueó en el agarre desesperado de sus dedos, gritando desolado por una estadía sin lugar. Chilló, tan alto como bronco, y se desmoronó a los pies del verdadero cuerpo que le acechaba desde tiempo atrás, tirando Stark de sus propios cabellos, remiso a alzar la vista a su renovada realidad y encararla.

 

Auténtico, el Soldado del Invierno permaneció erguido, tendiendo la punta de su arma a la cabeza del magnate, indiscutible su seguridad a jalar del gatillo. Mas, sabiéndose imbuido por la pena, limitó su atentado a un golpe hasta la inconsciencia, examinando copioso la forma en que el opuesto se desmoronó sobre la tierra, inexpresivo al comenzar a arrastrarle camino a su guarida, acaso una ineludible agonía.

 

Para Tony, sólo dolió como el infierno.

 

 

 

**VI**

 

28'11'68

New York

 

 

 

El lánguido cuerpo yació de costado hacia los rescoldos danzantes de la chimenea. Tony parpadeó en un ritmo de paulatina intensidad, espabilándose del desmayo hostigado y ejerciendo fuerza en la prueba de ponerse de pie, fallido aquéllo, decantándose el martirio en sus músculos y maltrecha piel. Gimió de dolor, tornando la dirección de su vista al girarse aún en el suelo, combatiendo la nubosidad de su desconcierto para vislumbrar algún movimiento en la sala. Entornados sus párpados, se arrastró incómodamente hacia la refinada mesa a unos cuantos metros, tratando de sujetarse del borde como un soporte, fracasando estrepitosamente al precipitarse ésta al suelo, justo a un lado del hombre.

 

El revólver tentó su caída una distancia más lejana de él, prestando oídos a los casi imperceptibles, finales rebotes del arma. Sus luceros marrón serpentearon en la insípida alfombra, descubriendo la relativa confinidad y tendiendo el brazo en un alcance mayor. Fue entonces el instante en que las articulaciones de su extremo tronaron bajo la pisoteada de su cazador, viéndose liberado del pesar en un tris, incapaz de atraer sus dígitos a su pecho en un presagio de curación. La añeja esencia de James le escudriñó desde su posición, el embozo de su rostro, recubierto en una gama de carbón, cayó y el armamento se supo lejos al recibir una leve patada.

 

Destruido como lo estaba, Stark respondió a la inspección del Soldado, presa de un aliciente pavoroso, encorvándose para contrarrestar la amenaza que el cuerpo rígido de su compañía significaba, a fuer de un sujeto de valentía inenarrable. Sin embargo, las facciones del otro no parecieron tomar ninguna modificación, inalterable su firmeza en la advertencia de no tratar más, caminando una reducida distancia por el sitio y sentándose en el sofá de cuero, como amenizando la imagen pútrida de quien alguna vez fue su creador.

 

 

 

 

28'11'45

Base de Hydra

 

 

 

**«** _Dio un último vistazo al brazo robótico, las yemas de sus dedos reptando por la frialdad de la imponente materia, andando a un costado de la camilla para morir el toque en el borde de su hombro, habiendo admirado la esbeltez entera de su innovación. Tony suspiró bajo la mirada de Schmidt, asintiendo para asegurarle el cumplimiento de su pedido exitosamente y, más tarde, sólo quedó el sonido sordo de la puerta cerrándose tras el General, dándole como reconocimiento de su trabajo unos minutos para la intimidad con el sujeto de pruebas._

 

_ El genio persistió paralizado, apenas aliviando la preocupación de la misión más reciente para aquél, fructífera como el resto de sus realizaciones, pero con algunos pormenores en el proceso, tal como la pérdida de su extremidad ante un estallido no advertido. Para su ventura, el supremo intelecto poseído, junto a la planificación antigua de un proyecto, sirvieron a la mejora metálica de el de vacíos cerúleos, asaz gratificante para el reconocido Cráneo Rojo y una redención de consuelo para el propio acreditado. _

 

_Indescifrablemente nervioso, Stark articuló con sus dedos, una primicia de prueba hacia el elemento sorpresa de la ocasión. Aguardó silente mientras su mano libre se dirigía a la renovada de su viejo amante, sosteniéndola en una caricia sólida, un resquicio breve para aseverar una estrategia inopinada por el cuerpo de la organización. Tardío el efecto, mas triunfante por igual, un guantelete comenzó a ceñirse a la nívea piel de su palma, resquebrajándose los fragmentos de un recóndito sitio en su mesa de trabajo, un secreto mantenimiento de su operación en la desesperada búsqueda de un escape. Inhaló una bocanada de dulce satisfacción y naciente esperanza, inclinándose hacia el oido del invernal Soldado para activar los comandos instalados con sigilo y, al ver los párpados entreabiertos de golpe, fue tiempo de llevar a cabo su objetivo_ **».**

 

 

 

 

28'11'68

New York

 

 

 

Barnes especuló sobre venideros actos. Torvo en su asiento, jugueteando con el rechinido de su falsa extremidad, observó al detective desganado en la superficie, mirándole en una infusión de desprecio y domado amor, viajando su palma en un deje de caricia hacia el rostro de él, reconociendo las vagas arrugas que se abrían paso en la fisonomía que bien conocía, recuerdos nebulosos de su intimidad compartida; anécdotas de dos desolados amantes. Le tocó livianamente, contagiándose del severo pánico en el ajeno, obsesionado con el hecho patente atractivo pese a su vejez... Una sagaz diferencia debido al estado criogénico al que el Soldado era sometido. Tony carraspeó entre sus manos, ejecutando el amago de escapar de su agarre, y James aprendió a concederlo.

 

—Te amé, Anthony, tanto... —habló en un áspero murmullo, siendo su voz una tortura para el susodicho, un recordatorio de su vasta cicatriz empuñada en el corazón—. Y tú me abandonaste. Me usaste.

 

Stark negó con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose debilidad en el movimiento impropio de proponer una conexión de sus miradas, inclemente el terror a ver reflejadas las consecuencias de sus actos.

 

—Lo siento, James. —La sola pronunciación le secó la garganta, apropiándose de tal un nudo lastimoso, no apto de explayarse en su disculpa. Por primera vez, el sollozo tenue no provino de sus labios, alertándose.

 

—Soldado del Invierno —rectificó amargamente, mencionando el apodo que su acompañante le había otorgado una noche invernal, rodeados ambos de copos gélidos y la calidez de sus cuerpos unidos. Ahora, palabras manchadas de sangre, víctimas a las manos del llamado—. ¿Por qué? —cuestionó de pronto—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 

Callado, el ajeno negó una respuesta.

 

 

 

 

28'11'45

Base de Hydra

 

 

 

**«** _Un guardia más se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, falleciendo el último suspiro a través del sonido principiado de su caída, derramando su sangre sobre la firmeza del prolijo suelo. El genio bajó la guardia, así como el repulsor centelleante de su palma, mirando a su alrededor antes de proseguir en su travesía hacia el área de escape, con Barnes tomando la responsabilidad de cubrir su espalda, protegiéndole al hallarse instado a ello. Se encaminó al pasadizo subterráneo en un desliz y el infecto hedor aferró a sus fosas, gruñendo mientras su protector se vio inmutable incluso con el aroma a mortandad, otorgando pisadas a los charcos de tonalidades repugnantes._

 

_ Los gritos de furiosa búsqueda atronaron entre las paredes, apresurados los pasos sobre ellos al desviarse en una ubicación suplantada victoriosamente, acelerando el compás de su marcha por la lúcida matiz al final de corredizo. Ambos trotaron arduamente y, bañado por los abrasadores rayos de un astro, importándole poco la temporada nevada, Tony sonrió con satisfacción, respirando profundamente para apaciguar el estado conmovedor que le envolvió, admirando el exterior después de incontables días en el forzado cautiverio. La iluminación reforzó el efímero regocijo de sus facciones, contemplado el rostro por el Soldado, quien, en el interior de su inexpresividad, luchó por saber corresponder a esa gratitud, frunciendo el ceño en la entremezcla de sensaciones. El magnate pudo comprender el confusionismo, a sabiendas de las memorias borradas para convertirle en no más que una máquina. _

 

_ Recuperándose de la exaltación y embargado por la lástima, continuó con los segundos mentalmente contados para la partida, asegurando el perímetro al momento en que se aproximaron a las vías del ferrocarril, acechando la llegada para hacerse con la liberación en cubierto, analizando los posibles destinos del transporte. Bucky asintió, divisando a la lejanía la imagen férrea y presintiendo el motor constante, dispuesto al asir de la barandilla cercana para encaramarse en uno de los vagones, conociendo la rigidez del guantelete para resistir y conseguir el mismo resultado. Breve la distancia, venciendo la palidez de su pánico, los dos hombres se lanzaron en el emprendimiento de sus acciones, plantándose en las superficies en movimiento con éxito, jadeante y trémulo Stark cuando debió aferrar a una de las paredes para olvidarse del vértigo del salto, regulando su respiración y brindándole al de ojos celestes una mirada endeble. _

 

_ Su protector emitió un sonido para captar su atención, escalando sin dificultad a la cima y extendiéndole entonces su brazo recién restaurado, insistiendo en que sería la mejor manera de llegar al frente y controlar la dirección del ferrocarril. El otro se obligó a aceptar, secretamente maravillado por las tácticas de aquél que no le reconocía, preguntándose si era la clase de movimientos y fortaleza física que el ejército siempre requirió para él, un recuerdo de largas ausencias y mantas sumidas en la tibieza faltante. Siguieron su trayecto en disimulados pasos y zancadas entre vagones, víctimas de la vorágine ventosa que les recorrió el cuerpo, tempranamente abordados por un disparo mudo al cielo. _

 

_ Buchanan pudo prever la mortificación de Tony ante el sonido, volviéndose en dirección a susodicho y empuñando su arma en busca de contraatacar, topándose con la postura firme del genio y su armamento preparado para la estela azulina de luz, inmutable en su sorpresa. Cráneo Rojo fue quien les deparó a unos vagones de distancia, sus dientes apretados en la malformación rojiza de su semblante, indudablemente iracundo con la huida de sus prestigiosos tesoros en su causa. _

 

_ —Así que tuviste la osadía de tratarlo, Stark... _

 

_ —Preferiría el término "lograrlo" —respondió sin demora, descarado como solía serlo en fechas de antaño, fingiendo determinación para evadir a su adversario. _

 

_ El General gruñó enfadoso, elevando el arma y velozmente tirando del gatillo a la perdición, repetidas veces frente al fallo imbuido por los movimientos del ferrocarril, maldiciendo en idiomas incomprensibles para el magnate y mencionando entre los alaridos sombríos el nombre de su padre, posiblemente una descarga de ira hacia su sangre. El repulsor brilló imponente; sin embargo, el ataque frontal fue forzado afenecer en cuanto el Soldado le empujó detrás de su cuerpo bruscamente, salvándole del impacto de una bala y haciéndole resbalar en un golpe seco, refugiado en la separación del furgón y privado del bélico encuentro entre los otros dos. _

 

_ Dos disparos acompasados silenciaron su sonora queja, asfixiándose con las propias palabras al vislumbrar uno de los extremos de Schmidt al borde del vagón, posiblemente rendido en una defensa de Barnes. Tragó con pesadez, aguardando a la sombra que la silueta de su compañero le otorgó en cuanto se inclinó en el borde de la cúspide, una unión de los orbes en una templanza divina, ultimada por un empuje brutal de los cuerpos. Y, cual pérdida lenta del aire retenido, observó a ambos caer al precipicio de calígine, tendiéndole su mano a Bucky en un desespero por recuperarle antes de un fin, escabulléndose aquellos dedos en una caricia con los suyos. Un grito del más puro pesar murió en sus labios, horrorizado en la caída súbita de los hombres hacia una nada en la que sus figuras se diluyeron. _

 

_El desasosiego le hendió en las entrañas, apegando la espalda a la compuerta de entrada y quedándose boquiabierto en la espeluznante orfandad de su corazón. Había fallado una vez más para él; había jurado su rescate, y no tenía sino el ardor de su palma como un volátil roce... El abandono mortífero de su amante_ **».**

 

 

 

 

28'11'68

New York

 

 

 

Bucky tomó la pistola entre su mano, enfilándola hacia la sien de su víctima e impregnando su rigidez en un movimiento impune de indeleble duda, sediento y renaciendo en las ruinas de su venganza. Stark abrió sus párpados, desterrando el antifaz de su agobio imperioso, admirándole tristemente, casi suplicante del acto letal. El horror le sonrió una vez más, no ascendiendo en la defensa y honor de su apellido, soterrado en el letargo de la duración.

 

—Confié ciegamente en que, teniéndote bajo mi supervisión, podría salvarte y revertir los efectos de las pruebas —explicó, riéndose de su patetismo e incitando al opuesto a no decaer en su decisión—. Qué equivocado estaba, ¿no es así?

 

—Cada uno de ellos... —enfatizó James, en referencia a las muertes impuestas, negándose a la compasión absurda de él—. Los recuerdo. Cada expresión, cada súplica por mi clemencia... —pausó—. Debiste dejar que Schmidt me asesinase.

 

Tony exhaló entrecortado.

 

—Me temo que todo está hecho ahora —dijo, y recubrió el dorso de la mano que sostenía el revólver con los propios dedos, un pedido silencioso hacia su pena de muerte—. Y tú debes concretar tu última misión, James.

 

El nombramiento dejó al aludido padeciendo de cólera y extrañeza insoportable, presionando el gatillo con levedad, arrepintiéndose en un instante de caóticos recuerdos en su mente. Aun así, el arma permaneció en alto, cerrando su puño con furia alrededor del asidero, incapaz de someterlo a un suplicio de menor grado en comparación a lo vivido para sí. Apretó su mandíbula, extraviado en la soledad que manifestaban los ojos de un opaco marrón, distante a los recuerdos del refulgir etéreo.

 

—Aún sigo amándote —juró Tony con el corazón en un puño, ofreciéndole su más entrañable enigma.

 

Y la finitud de una vida atronó en sus oídos **.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta es una obra que participa en el evento WinterIron: «Flores de Invierno». Fue un verdadero placer participar.
> 
> ¡Y muchas gracias por leer este pequeño delirio mío!, cualquier comentario es siempre agradecido.


End file.
